Core 2. Plan for Identifying Collaborative Exploratory Projects Timeline for Exploratory POCT Technology Projects. Core 2 will produce new pathogen detection technologies consistent with the Core 3 theme of critical-emergencvdisaster care. Core 2 includes a total of six exploratory projects: a) four projects each two years in duration, b) one eighteen-month project, and c) one one-year project. The first round of Core 2 awards will be announced early in year one. The first project will start 1 April 2008. The first of four Core 2 projects, which begins in the middle of year one, will continue two years. The next two will be phased in at a rate of one per twelve months. The fourth will begin at the start of year four and end at the end of year five. The eighteen-month project will begin midyear three, and the one-year project, at the beginning of year five. In parallel with Core 1 clinical testing, Core 1 and 2 prototype devices, reagents, and quality control materials will be evaluated for robustness, and a designated line of POC systems progressively readied for field trails. We also will solicit POC connectivity proposals for successful robust prototypes for the shorter special exploratory periods (18 months, 12 months) in years four and five. These connectivity projects may include continuations of earlier successful exploratory projects in order to make the prototypes fully field enabled for medical interpretation and tracking of POC test results during rescue and disaster.